Iontophoresis is a method of administration of a compound to a subject by applying a current to a subject's skin so that the compound is delivered transdermally to the subject through the subject's skin. Iontophoresis is often performed using iontophoresis devices such as patches and other devices which can be placed on the skin of a subject. Iontophoretic delivery of drugs is recognized as desirable, but it is not widely used because the devices that are commercially available do not, generally, meet the needs of the potential user population. Examples of such requirements include shelf-storage stability, reliability and ease of use.